


An Interesting Trip/Увлекательное путешествие

by Feloriel



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feloriel/pseuds/Feloriel
Summary: Каждый рождается с первыми словами соулмейта на коже, и в какой-то мере это должно всё упрощать, но в реальности дела обстоят далеко не так.(Рой одновременно ненавидит свою метку и цепляется за неё, как за спасательный круг. “Полковник”, - всего одно слово, нацарапанное с тыльной стороны стопы, в прямом смысле его Ахиллесова пята)





	An Interesting Trip/Увлекательное путешествие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Interesting Trip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727768) by [ShanaStoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaStoryteller/pseuds/ShanaStoryteller). 
  * A translation of [An Interesting Trip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727768) by [ShanaStoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaStoryteller/pseuds/ShanaStoryteller). 



На выяснение того, как метки взаимодействуют с телефонами, понадобилось время. До их изобретения всё было просто - меткой были лишь первые слова, сказанные соулмейтом; после же воцарилась паника - метки не всегда совпадали. Лишь позже открыли, что обязательным требованием является физическая близость, и соулмейты могут говорить друг с другом по телефону месяцами, а на метках всё равно будут первые слова, сказанные при личной встрече.

В эти шестнадцать месяцев между изобретением телефона и открытием его воздействия на метки уровень суицида в стране вырос в три раза.

~

Эдварду на самом деле глубоко наплевать на свою метку. Мама говорит, что она в хорошем месте, а Эд уже рад и тому, что она не находится на лице, как у миссис Джордан. А ещё его метка нанесена вертикально, что ему кажется странным: сверху вниз, буква за буквой, она тянется от лопаток до самого копчика. “Кажется, вам выдалось увлекательное путешествие”. Сами буквы маленькие и аккуратные, и мистер Рокбелл шутит, что это точно не врач. 

Эд постоянно подшучивает над меткой Уинри, пусть мама и говорит ему, что так нельзя - но ведь и так просто. “Ты чудесно пахнешь!”, - написано чётко и с небольшим наклоном. Это словно знак свыше - Эду стоит подшучивать над ней, когда та пахнет ужасно.

Метка Ала написана на его плече большими буквами с кучей закорючек. “Я так рада, что ты вернулся!”. Эду кажется, что в этом нет ровным счётом никакого смысла - как это может быть первыми сказанными кому-то словами? Мама думает что, возможно, Ал будет с этим кем-то переписываться или говорить по телефону. На самом деле, Эду всё равно - главное, что этот человек беспокоится об Але. Был он соулмейтом или нет, отец явно не любил маму, иначе сейчас был бы здесь. Все говорят, что соулмейт будет любить тебя и всегда находиться рядом, но Эду стоит лишь посмотреть на маму чтобы понять, что это далеко не так. 

Если бы она, или же он сам, или Ал, были бы не безразличны Хоэнхайму, то он остался бы с ними. От любимых людей не уходят. Очевидно же. 

~

Жану Хавоку его метка не давала покоя ещё с подросткового возраста. До этого он надеялся, что с возрастом ему станут нравиться парни, пусть и сама мысль о поцелуе с мужчиной уже сама по себе противна - но вот только на руке у него написано “Для тебя я сэр”, а это значит, что его соулмейт, скорее всего, будет или же выше его по званию, или просто окажется сволочью (а может и то, и другое), возможно окажется старше, а ещё это совершенно точно мужчина. 

Но вот только ему пятнадцать, и он пытается, правда, но парни ему совсем не нравятся. Мама продолжает говорить, что ориентация может измениться или что там ещё, но он очень внимательно присматривался к мальчикам в раздевалке, и ему совсем не кажется, что на такое у него когда-либо встанет.

Он переспал с Коди Феллингом в шестнадцать - все вышло не настолько ужасно, как казалось. Они оба кончают, и это противно лишь самую малость. Но - пусть отец зовёт его романтиком, ведь это в чём-то правда - он не хочет, чтобы секс с соулмейтом попадал под категорию “противно лишь самую малость”. Его соулмейт заслуживает лучшего. Он сам заслуживает лучшего.

~

“Не хочешь кусочек?” - слова, встречающиеся куда чаще, чем кажется. Маэсу девятнадцать, и он слышал их уже несколько раз, пусть и не как первые. Пусть ему и повезло больше, чем людям, которым досталось “Привет”, но всё равно не самый лучший вариант. Он очень надеется, что его собственные слова будут достаточно необычными, чтобы избежать недоразумений. 

У каждого есть знакомый с меткой-приветствием, и это ужасно. Чуть менее отвратна, наверное, метка-извинение - ты уж точно услышишь “простите” тысячи раз в своей жизни: люди будут врезаться в тебя, сбивать вещи… да любое мелкое происшествие заставит незнакомца в первую очередь извиниться.

Рой постоянно говорит ему, что его соулмейт окажется проституткой, пытающейся заставить Маэса снять её, и, пусть тот не исключает такой возможности (не то чтобы он презирал проституток), он всё же в этом сомневается. Не настолько, чтобы делать ставки, потому что бывали вещи и постраннее, но всё же. Если чей-то соулмейт и окажется шлюхой, то точно Роя.

Не из-за его метки. На самом деле, Маэс без понятия, что о ней и думать.

~

Рой одновременно ненавидит свою метку и цепляется за неё, как за спасательный круг. “Полковник”, - одно слово, нацарапанное с тыльной стороны стопы, в прямом смысле его Ахиллесова пята. Он перебрал тысячи вариантов того, почему его соулмейт может сказать это первым, но всё возвращается к тому, что это будет обращением.

Метка не является единственной причиной того, что он становится военным, но и нельзя полностью отрицать, что она повлияла на его решение. К тому времени, как Рой встретит своего соулмейта, то, скорее всего, уже будет полковником. Порой это не даёт ему спать ночами - он знает полковников, которым за пятьдесят, и ждать так долго не хочется. Да, он эгоистичен, капризен и не хочет быть стариком к тому времени, как встретит любовь своей жизни; именно поэтому в свои восемнадцать Рой становится государственным алхимиком - самым молодым на тот момент - и отправляется на войну.

Долгое время он ненавидит своего безымянного, безликого соулмейта. Это нечестно, но, как он быстро узнал, жизнь вообще штука нечестная, и поэтому он, полный горечи, стыда и невыносимого одиночества, ненавидит своего соулмейта, доведшего его до такой жизни. Он - армия, гильотина, крематорий - всё в одном. Остаток жизни, как бы долго она не длилась, он проживёт, окружённый запахом горелой плоти. 

После Ишвара, со все ещё болящей от кулака Маэса челюстью, он делает это своей путеводной звездой. Система прогнила, как прогнил и сам Рой, но он изменит всё, и слово на его ступне служит доказательством тому, что рано или поздно у него будет достаточно для этого власти. Он обязан. Как Рой сможет смотреть в глаза своему соулмейту, когда тот будет видеть в его собственных лишь пламя и смерть? Он испорчен, запятнан, сломан и сейчас как никогда благодарен тому, что должны пройти ещё долгие годы перед тем, как он встретит человека с его собственными словами на коже. Возможно, к тому времени, как Рой станет полковником, он будет чего-то стоить.

~

Когда руки Ризы трясутся и пули не попадают в цель, когда её отец слишком требователен, громок и зол, она цепляется за написанные над нижним ребром слова: “Дамочка, да вы ничего так стреляете”. Отец, мать, друзья - все они неправы, и мужчины не станут от неё шарахаться, считая неженственной и нежеланной. А, может, и правы, но Ризе всё равно, ведь первым, самым первым, что узнает о ней её соулмейт, будет её мастерство. 

Ей двадцать один, и она держит винтовку высоко, а спину ровно. Пули всегда попадают в цель, в одну и ту же точку. Вокруг уже собралась толпа - всегда собирается, ведь даже здесь, на военном стрельбище, она лучшая из лучших. Расслабив плечи, Риза опускает винтовку и поворачивается влево, цепляясь взглядом за мужчину примерно её роста, с тёмными волосами и ещё более тёмными глазами, и на мгновение перестаёт дышать.

\- Подполковник, - отдаёт честь Риза, бросив взгляд на погоны.

Пусть внешне он ей не улыбается, но кажется, словно это он и хочет сделать, и Риза задерживает дыхание.

\- Прекрасная демонстрация мастерства.

И она выдыхает. Почти - но лишь почти - правильно.

\- Благодарю, сэр.

\- Можно отнять минуточку вашего времени?

\- Конечно же, сэр.

Рой Мустанг не её соулмейт, но он точно навсегда меняет её жизнь.

~

Маэсу двадцать один, его лучший друг находится в самом центре войны, а сам он здесь. Он не должен чувствовать вины, ведь даже если бы Маэс и нашел способ оказаться рядом с Роем, тот отправил бы его назад в ту же минуту, как он сошёл бы с поезда. Но как же всё-таки тяжело каждый день улыбаться и продолжать делать свою работу, зная, что тот умирает изнутри. От этого и постоянные беспокойство и напряжение - Маэс начинает срываться на людях и становится противен сам себе, но вряд ли что-то изменится, пока Рой не ступит обратно на землю Аместриса в целости и сохранности.

И вот, когда Маэс идёт по улице, опустив голову и думая об Ишваре, он в кого-то врезается, и незнакомка, запнувшись, выпускает из рук блюдо. Хьюз видит уничтоженный яблочный пирог ещё до того, как видит её лицо, и выпаливает:

\- О господи, мне жаль, что так вышло с вашим пирогом!

Она, с её короткими волосами и круглым лицом, наверное, самая красивая девушка из всех, что он когда-либо видел. Незнакомка переводит взгляд с пирога на него и широко усмехается.

\- Не хочешь кусочек? Я уверена, его ещё можно спасти - всё же, большая часть осталась на тарелке.

Маэс уставился на неё, разинув рот, всей душой желая, чтобы она оказалась именно той, но не знает, как спросить, чтобы не показаться полным придурком. Ему, однако, и не приходится ничего делать - девушка усмехается ещё шире, закатывает правый рукав и прямо там, от запястья до локтя, его почерком написано “О господи, мне жаль, что так вышло с вашим пирогом!”

\- Я Грация, - говорит она, очаровательная, идеальная и ни разу не взволнованная тем, что её соулмейт только и может, что пялиться на неё разинув рот, словно выброшенная на берег рыба. Маэсу приходится сглотнуть дважды перед тем, как ему удаётся сказать хоть что-то.

\- Я Маэс.

Она опускается на корточки.

\- Честное слово, думаю, из этого ещё что-то получится. Мой яблочный пирог довольно хорош, так что...

Он опускается вслед за ней, пытаясь помочь, и лишь сталкивает их лбами. Маэс краснеет - это, пожалуй, худшее первое впечатление из всех, что он производил.

\- Прости, с тобой всё в порядке?..

Грация поднимает на него взгляд и громко, заливисто смеётся, а Маэс улыбается - похоже, он ещё не успел всё испортить.

\- Ты всегда такой?

Он подумывает над тем, чтобы солгать - обычно у него хорошо выходит - но, наверное, это будет не лучшим началом отношений.

\- Да.

\- Вот и отлично, - она подмигивает и протягивает ему блюдо. - Пирог?

Той ночью он слишком сильно сжимает ручку, зависшую над все ещё пустым белым листом бумаги, и подумывает не рассказывать Рою. Тугой комок радости в груди кажется просто кощунством - Рой сейчас находится в самом настоящем аду, и Маэсу его собственное счастье кажется предательством. Может то, что его лучший друг встретил своего соулмейта, порадует Роя, а может и напомнит о каракулях на собственной стопе. В любом случае, когда Рой вернётся и поймёт, что Маэс не рассказал ему в тот же день, то точно убьёт. На самом деле, выбора у Маэса нет, и он всё же пишет другу об этом.

(Когда Рой уже возвращается домой).

~

Изображение фламеля на броне Ала находится в том же месте, где была его метка, и от этой мысли Эду становится дурно. Слова на спине сейчас кажутся злобной насмешкой: “Кажется, вам выдалось увлекательное путешествие”. Это уж точно. Врата вывернули его наизнанку, заглянули в самую душу, спросили: “Чего стоит твой брат?”, и когда Эд сказал, что “всего, что у меня есть”, забрали всего лишь руку. Не то чтобы Эд был этим недоволен - привыкать к автоброне на руке и ноге просто ужасно, но это всё равно ест его изнутри. 

Они не собирались жертвовать собой ради мамы, не для этого всё затевалось, но Врата именно это и забрали. Эд отдал бы за Ала всё, сравнял бы горы с землёй и развязал бы войну, а Врата забрали всего лишь одну руку.

Именно тогда Эд и понимает, что равноценный обмен не всегда научен, что он очень субъективен. Шесть того-то не всегда равняется шести другого, только он не решается рассказать Алу что основа их жизни - сплошная ложь. 

Учитель должна была знать. Она заглядывала во Врата и поняла, что мёртвым плевать на цифры.

Эду хочется, чтобы она рассказала им об этом раньше, а затем он понимает, что она по-своему пыталась.

~

Они попали под обстрел, конечно же, и всё от того, что Рой - идиот. Обычная скучная вылазка на Юг, Хоукай, что может пойти не так?

“Всё,” - угрюмо думает Риза, наблюдая за тем, как столб пламени пожирает трёх нападающих. Ещё четыре погибают от её пуль, но последний умирает от рук солдата, ворвавшегося в бой и перерезавшего тому глотку одним чётким движением. Рой и Риза удивлённо смотрят на блондина, пока тот вытирает нож о штанину. Когда сержант наконец-то говорит, то делает он это все ещё с сигаретой во рту.

\- Мне показалось, что вам не помешала бы помощь.

Он переводит взгляд на Ризу - глаза тёмно-синие, а губы обкусаны, и выглядит он ровно как любой другой симпатичный парень, ухлёстывающий за Ризой, ровно до того момента, как открывает рот и выдаёт:

\- Дамочка, да вы ничего так стреляете.

Риза не может ни пошевелиться, ни выдавить ни слова - просто пялится на сержанта, пока ухмылка не сходит с его лица.

\- Для тебя я сэр.

Сержант удивлённо открывает рот и сигарета падает на землю. Он делает шаг вперёд, протянув к ней руку, и сначала Ризе кажется, что он пытается её коснуться - но затем она замечает свой собственный почерк на тыльной стороне его руки и хватается за неё, притягивая поближе. Кожа его рук грубая и мозолистая, а кончики пальцев потемнели от никотина - он совсем не то, чего ожидала Риза, но и так сойдёт.

Только когда он заливается смехом, Риза понимает, что сказала всё это вслух. 

\- А я просто рад, что ты не мужчина, - радостно говорит он. - Я правда очень старался привыкнуть к мужикам, но вообще не выходило.

\- Очень старался? - язвительно спрашивает Рой, отчего лицо её соулмейта просто вспыхивает. Риза не смеётся, но ей очень хочется, так что это почти одно и то же. 

~

\- Кажется, вам выдалось увлекательное путешествие.

Стоящий рядом Ал замирает, а Эдвард лишь заторможено моргает перед тем, как небрежно отдать честь. Он умён, просто гений, ему двенадцать, а ещё его собственная жизнь не принадлежит ему - и не будет принадлежать, пока он не вернёт младшему брату тело. Сейчас совсем не время. И поэтому он тихо шепчет: “Полковник”, и сдерживает себя, выжидая.

Мустанг никак не реагирует, продолжая говорит чёрт знает о чём, и Эд закрывает глаза, потому что сейчас ему почти так же больно, как когда он потерял ногу.

Той же ночью Эд лежит в кровати и смотрит в потолок, чувствуя тяжёлый взгляд Альфонса, но никак не может подобрать слов.

\- Братик…

\- Ал, не нужно, - выдыхает он. - Это ничего. У нас и так есть, о чём беспокоиться, - Ал всегда был романтиком и верил в метки - в отличии от Эда. Доспех скрипит от ёрзания Ала, а Эд поворачивается на бок и пытается заснуть.

Он никогда особо не задумывался над тем, кем окажется его соулмейт, мужчиной или женщиной, и ему было всё равно, как он будет выглядеть, но ни при каких обстоятельствах он бы и не предположил, что им окажется полковник Рой Мустанг.

~

Нина мертва, а Мустанг твёрд и непоколебим, тогда как Эду хотелось бы хоть немного мягкости. Эдвард бросает на него свирепый взгляд, сжимает кулаки и, полный ярости и боли, думает: “И это он мой соулмейт?”

В последующие годы он подумает об этом ещё не раз, будет вспоминать эти слова с яростью, отчаянием, стыдом и безысходностью. Смотря на Мустанга, он будет видеть в нём каждую свою нелестную мысль о соулмейтах, доказательство того, что метки - полная чушь.

Возможно, Мустанг - его наказание. Может, именно это и делает вселенная, когда кто-то приближается слишком близко к солнцу - находит именно того соулмейта, что осчастливит их, подарит радость и любовь, и даёт полную противоположность.

Ему даже делать с этим ничего не нужно - они уже обменялись первыми словами, а Мустанг все ещё не знает. Эдвард никогда ему и не скажет, а как только он вернёт Алу тело и выберется из чёртовой армии, ему больше никогда не придётся видеть Мустанга, не придётся смотреть на его идиотское лицо, слушать ещё одну отвратную речь, иметь дело с дурацким комплексом бога и тупой огненной алхимией…

Эд обхватывает себя руками и пытается отогнать тошноту. Мустанг - его наказание, и он, чёрт возьми, заслуживает именно такого за содеянное. Что есть соулмейт, что его нет - всё равно будет одинаково ужасно.

~

Эдварду пятнадцать и Мустанг всё так же выводит его из себя, но сейчас, когда они стоят на раскуроченном плаце в свете заходящего солнца, а глаза Мустанга темны и полны боли, Эд чувствует, как что-то внутри ломается. 

Мустанг знает, что такое жертвовать. Он испытывал и страх, и сожаление, и боль, и долги столь глубокие, что их не искупить ничем. Он несёт этот вес на своих плечах и держится прямо, не погребённый под его весом, как Эд, и ему больно, как же ему должно быть больно, но Мустанг всё равно рассказывает ему о Марко. 

Сердце Эдварда разбивается и склеивается вновь, только в этот раз ему почему-то куда больнее.

~

Эдвард давно заметил, что Мустанг не встречается с мужчинами, но никогда об этом не задумывался. Поначалу он не собирался оставаться с ним, и это не имело никакого значения, а после Эд просто не мог ничего с этим поделать. Мустанга или привлекают мужчины, или нет, и не то чтобы Эд мог это как-то изменить.

Эдвард никогда не был тщеславным - и как он может быть, если от его тела осталось едва ли две трети, а к грубой рубцовой ткани крепится холодный металл. Иногда ему кажется, что шрамов на нём куда больше, чем кожи, и, пусть он и в хорошей форме, это не делает его красивей. Его жизнь - сплошная опасность, у него есть младший брат - Эд не может позволить себе умереть и оставить его одного, и поэтому он тренируется до потери пульса. Это не меняет того, что он лишь искалеченное чудовище с половиной тела.

Он делает лишь одну уступку, о которой, однако, всеми силами пытается не думать. Мустангу нравятся длинные волосы - у женщин, конечно же, но у Эда в распоряжении только он сам. Сначала он не срезал их потому, что его раздражала нужда уделять им время каждые несколько недель, но теперь появилась и другая причина. Они уже отросли до середины спины, и Эд заплетает их в косу - он ведь не девчонка, чёрт возьми - и каждые пару раз срезает кончики автобронёй, чтобы не секлись. На этом его уход за собой и заканчивается.

Он отчитывается перед Мустангом в его кабинете - по большей части Эд кидает на него злые взгляды, а Мустанг перечисляет всё, что он так удачно забыл упомянуть в отчёте, когда у Эда лопается резинка.

\- Чёрт, - шипит Эдвард, перебивая озвучивающего причинённый им материальный ущерб Мустанга. Он и так всё починил, так что старик как пить дать ворчит только затем, чтобы послушать свой голос. Эд перекидывает косу через плечо и выпутывает резинку из волос, заодно со вздохом распуская косу - она вся и так сбилась.

\- Стальной? - в тоне полковника есть что-то странное, но Эд не может уловить, что же именно.

Эд моргает и поднимает взгляд, а волосы падают назад и рассыпаются по спине и плечам. Показывая резинку, он объясняет:

\- Вот, порвалась. У тебя нет запасной?

\- Нет ли у меня запасной?

\- Точно, - Эд качает головой. - Я же всё-таки алхимик. Чёрт, я туплю, надо бы отдохнуть уже, - он хлопает в ладони, а когда открывает их, то там уже лежит целая резинка. Эд протягивает руки назад, пытаясь переплести волосы, но движение цепляет все ещё болящее ребро и он тихо шипит, снова отпуская руки. 

\- Ты ранен? - а теперь Мустанг хмурится, и Эд отрицательно качает головой.

\- Не-а, не особо.

\- Не особо, - эхом повторяет тот, подняв бровь.

\- Ничего серьёзного, может, ребро треснуло. Плевать. Можешь причитать дальше, я просто устал, - Эд отмахивается, но Мустанг поднимается со своего места и подходит к нему.

\- Тебе помочь с волосами?

Эд сглатывает.

\- Нет, всё в порядке. Как вернусь, попрошу Ала их заплести.

\- Непривычно видеть тебя с распущенными волосами, - стоящий у него за спиной Мустанг пропускает его волосы сквозь пальцы. - Я словно голым тебя вижу.

\- Ты пиздец странный, полковник, - бормочет Эд, но всё равно подаётся назад, в руки мужчины, не в силах что-то с этим поделать. После, пока Мустанг заплетает его волосы уверенными движениями, они молчат. Для простой косы полковник делает всё слишком медленно, но Эд не рискует тыкать в это пальцем - вдруг тот остановится. От тела Мустанга исходит тепло, и Эдварду просто хочется податься назад, обнять его и отдохнуть, но он не может себе этого позволить - не заслужил, и потому, когда мужчина завязывает волосы резинкой, Эд отходит в сторону, выдавливая благодарность. 

Мустанг смотрит куда-то над ним, и обычно такое Эда выбешивает, но сейчас он теряется, впервые за долгое время чувствует себя столь хрупким, что боится разбиться, если Мустанг опустит на него свой взгляд. 

\- Свободен, Стальной. Иди и отдохни.

Он уже было открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но - не сегодня. Вместо этого Эд, как обычно, небрежно отдаёт честь и разворачивается на каблуках.

\- Сэр.

Голова покалывает всю ночь, и Эд даже думает что, возможно, у него с Роем что-то получится. Может быть, если Эду очень, очень сильно повезёт, он убедит Роя хотя бы попробовать что-то с ним, хотя бы недолго.

Но сначала он разберётся с Альфонсом. Ал всегда должен стоять на первом месте.

~

Рой проводит свой тридцатый день рождения босиком на ковре перед камином с бутылкой виски под рукой. Он сидит, скрестив ноги, держа лодыжку на колене, и отблески огня танцуют на коже, отчего кажется, словно метка (“Полковник” угловатыми, жмущимися друг к другу буквами) движется, и Рой потирает её большим пальцем, чувствуя себя одиноким и потерянным.

Его лучший друг мёртв, и это совсем не честно. Да, он должен был понять это раньше, но порой мир со всей его злостью и беспощадностью просто бьёт прямо в лицо, напоминая - и вот, ему тридцать, а единственный человек, который знал его как облупленного, гниёт в земле. Рой вздыхает и делает большой глоток виски, пытаясь найти утешение в том, как алкоголь жжёт горло. Он ещё молод, все ещё так молод, и если он ещё немного подождёт, то встретит своего соулмейта. Когда-то.

Или же нет. Всего одно слово, столь неоднозначное и сказанное ему уже сотни раз. Рой, может быть, никогда не узнает, кто же его соулмейт, всё зависит именно от того человека и слов, которые он ему скажет. Может, это безнадёжно, и его первые слова будут чем-то непримечательным, вроде “сэр” или “мэм”, и он так никогда и не узнает. Может, это и к лучшему, ведь он хочет встретить своего соулмейта только из-за того, что одинок, и это так эгоистично - любой его партнёр сразу же станет целью, окажется в опасности лишь потому, что находится рядом. Это к лучшему. Человек с его словами на коже не знает, как он опасен, что ему придётся пожертвовать и как же мало он получит взамен.

Рой делает ещё один глоток виски и поднимает бутылку к свету - золотистая жидкость напоминает ему о глазах Эда. Эдвард. Если он встретит соулмейта, то, возможно, перестанет думать о шестнадцатилетнем мальчике такое, за что запросто можно попасть за решётку. Или не перестанет, и, чёрт, это будет просто ужасным способом отогнать соулмейта: “Прости, дело не в тебе, просто я влюблён в своего несовершеннолетнего подчинённого”.

Интересно, а где же метка Эдварда? Находилась ли она на одной из потерянных им конечностей? Рой надеется, что нет - та ночь и так забрала у него слишком много, а Эдвард, сильный, прекрасный, такой умный Эдвард - он ведь самый умный человек из всех, что Рой встречал, вершина алхимического гения. 

Алхимия не состоит лишь из энергии и символов, это ещё знания и намерения. Первые круги всегда самые сложные, ведь в них вписаны все символы и формулы - ученику остаётся лишь активировать круг. Но так не может продолжаться долго, ведь даже создание простого круга изменения состояния занимает больше часа. Чем больше контроля и знаний, тем проще преобразовательный круг и тем больше способов его применения. Круг самого Роя до боли прост - он создаёт пламя; сложность же в том, чтобы направлять огонь, его температуру, подачу кислорода - всё это он меняет при каждой реакции в зависимости от ситуации. За это его действительно справедливо называют гением .

А Эдвард делает это всё в голове, все расчёты, формулы и символы - это занимает у него секунды, тогда как любой нормальный человек потратил бы на это часы. Каждое использование Эдом алхимии уникально - круг каждый раз новый. Просто безумие. Большая часть алхимиков тратит всю жизнь на то, чтобы научиться контролировать один элемент, одну единственную реакцию; дай ты Эду пять минут и обрывок бумаги, и он сделает что угодно.

Ну, почти что угодно.

~

Альфонс не говорил ничего в детстве - всё же, они были детьми и ничего такого произойти не могло, но сейчас-то его брату шестнадцать, и Ал не хочет, чтобы тот ждал его. Это так глупо. Он знает свои слова (“Я так рада, что ты вернулся!”), и пусть отсутствие тела и не даст его соулмейту быть с ним, но не помешает найти. Благодаря брату у него все ещё есть душа, а это всё, что нужно, и Ал просто хочет, чтобы Эд наконец-то перестал мучить себя.

Он далеко не поклонник полковника, но тот - соулмейт брата, и это делает его частью семьи, признаёт Эд это или нет. И, что главное, брат любит Мустанга. Иногда Алу хочется, чтобы соулмейтом брата оказался кто-то попроще - Уинри, например. Ну, не Уинри, ведь они с братом убили бы друг друга раньше, но кто-то, не расстраивающий и не раздражающий брата так же, как полковник.

Не в том суть. Эд и полковник в одной лодке, и Альфонсу кажется, что, если бы они просто попытались, то могли бы быть счастливы вместе.

~

Рой протягивает Эду ладонь для рукопожатия, боясь отпускать парня и ужасаясь предстоящего ему самому задания, но пытаясь не подавать виду. Эдвард, однако, её не пожимает, и, сглотнув, спрашивает:

\- Что ты думаешь о своём соулмейте?

Рой медленно опускает руку - он никогда не хотел бы говорить об этом с Эдом, особенно сейчас, но, может, это действительно их последний шанс.

\- Кто бы это ни был, он должен и дальше держаться от меня подальше. Из-за меня его могут убить - или ещё чего похуже.

Эдвард смотрит прямо на него своими большими глазами цвета расплавленного золота, и Рой не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, к чему это всё и чего он добивается. Но затем Эд стягивает футболку и поворачивается к Рою спиной, а полковник просто поражённо стоит, пока взгляд не падает на его же собственный почерк, тянущийся по спине парня сверху вниз: “Кажется, вам выдалось увлекательное путешествие”. Рой помнит, как говорил эти слова, смотря на спасшего всех ребёнка, переполненный восхищением, неверием и до чёрта изумлённый. Эдвард, ещё маленький и боящийся, тогда посмотрел на него и, запинаясь, ответил: “Полковник”.

\- Ты сделал это специально, - говорит он, и Эд выпускает из рук футболку, поворачиваясь к нему лицом. - Ты нарочно сказал что-то, что я не узнаю сразу же. Поэтому ты никогда прямо не обращался ко мне в отчётах, чтобы я не узнал?

Эд сглатывает.

\- Да, поэтому.

Рой делает глубокий вдох и кивает, пошатываясь не только от шока, но и от того, как же несправедлива его жизнь - его соулмейт прекрасен, гениален и Эд, но не хочет быть с ним. Он не может его ни в чём винить, ведь он в два раза старше и его собственная душа так погрязла во грехе, что, наверное, уже сгорела...

\- Нет! - Рой поднимает взгляд и вспыхивает от стыда - похоже, всё это время он говорил вслух, хоть совсем и не собирался. Эдвард берёт его за руки, и Рой удивлённо моргает. - Не в тебе дело. Ну, иногда и в тебе, иногда ты можешь быть ебаной сволочью, но обычно вина во мне, понимаешь? Всегда так. У меня были - и до сих пор есть - обязанности. Прости. Я не обдумал всё как положено, но сейчас-то ты знаешь, а мне пора, ладно? Это всё очень важно. У тебя и самого дела, и… чёрт, просто… - Эд тянет его вперёд и вниз, и их губы соприкасаются в поцелуе. Рой обнимает его: поцелуй неловкий, в нём слишком много зубов и мало языка, но это всё равно самый потрясающий поцелуй в его жизни.

Он прерывается слишком быстро - Эд отрывается от него и убегает к брату. Рой все ещё стоит, застыв, когда тот оборачивается и кричит через плечо:

\- Я вернусь, обещаю!

Полковник медленно идёт назад к машине, где Риза уголком глаза бросает на него взгляд и осторожно спрашивает:

\- С Вами всё в порядке?

\- Как-нибудь выживу, - и Рой будет жить, потому что если они с Эдом продержатся, то у них будет шанс. Если только вселенная даст ему ещё один шанс обнять своего соулмейта, он сможет вынести все испытания судьбы.

~

Альфонс ещё никогда не был так зол на брата. Как только он посмел бросить его? Лучше бы Ал прожил всю жизнь как доспех, но с братом, и Эд должен был бы об этом знать. Он должен был - но вот, Альфонс здесь, в своём настоящем теле, а брата рядом нет. Если Эд думал, что последнее слово осталось за ним, то он очень сильно ошибался - теперь Ал сделает всё для того, чтобы вернуть его, даже если при этом умрёт.

Он все ещё зол, когда Уинри врывается в палату и бросается к нему в объятия. Ал обнимает её в ответ, и сразу же в нос ему бьёт запах лаванды и машинного масла - все пять чувств ему все ещё новы.

\- Ты чудесно пахнешь! 

Она снова сжимает его в объятьях, подаётся назад и широко улыбается:

\- Я так рада, что ты вернулся!

Осознание сказанного приходит к ним одновременно.

\- Чёрт возьми, - выдыхает Ал.

\- О Боже, - Уинри, удивлённо моргая, хватает его за руку, поворачивая словами к себе - и, да, это её нынешний почерк, а не те каракули, что были в детстве, когда она в последний раз видела Ала в его настоящем теле. - Не думаю, что метки должны так работать. 

\- Учитывая то, что я единственный известный случай привязки души и воскрешения, это предположение никак не проверить, - говорит Ал, и в ответ Уинри закатывает глаза и бьёт его по плечу. - Эд никогда не оставит нас в покое.

Это затмевает их общую радость - сейчас Эдвард должен быть с ними, суетиться вокруг Ала и прятаться от Уинри, но вместо этого он оказался чёрт знает где. Ал ещё никогда не оказывался без брата, и сейчас подобная перспектива ему совсем не нравится.

\- Мы обязательно его вернём, - решительно заявляет Уинри.

\- Да, - Ал накрывает её руку своей. Внутри него собралось столько эмоций, что он не уверен, хочется ему плакать или смеяться. - Обязательно.

~

Риза понимает, но вот остальные нет. Они пытаются навещать его, уговаривают вернуться домой, в Централ, снова стать их командиром, но Рой просто не может. Риза же никогда не заходит - пусть она и понимает, но совсем не одобряет. Всё, что она хотела сказать, Риза сказала ещё до его отбытия.

\- Он не желал для тебя такой участи. Эд хотел бы, чтобы ты продолжал жить.

Может, она и права, но, честно говоря, Рою всё равно, чего хотел бы для него Эд. Он мёртв, а мертвые не имеют права указывать ему как жить. Его лучший друг и соулмейт ушли из жизни, и они оба хотели бы для него большего, чем медленной смерти в снежной пустыне. 

Но в последнее время ему глубоко наплевать на всё, и Рой стоит на холоде в снегу пока всё тело не немеет. Он отдал бы всё, чтобы это чувство распространилось и на его чувства, заглушив дыру из одиночества и тоски вместо сердца.

Он должен жить с этой болью. Если это наказание за все его грехи, то Рой заплатит его сполна.

~

В этом мире меток нет. Эд без понятия, что же это значит, и, честно говоря, не знает, к лучшему это или к худшему. В параллельном мире есть те же люди, пусть и живущие другой жизнью, и он даже видел не-Маэса флиртующего с не-Грацией и не-Хавока идущего под руку с не-Хоукай, а это значит, что соулмейты все ещё существуют, просто в этом мире неясно, кто же это, и порой Эду кажется, что отсутствие меток делает всё немного искреннее. Иногда поговаривали, что метки заставляют людей влюбляться, но теперь Эд уверен, что они просто подталкивают людей в правильном направлении. 

Он много думает о Рое и Але. О Рое всё же больше - Ал теперь в целости и сохранности, и если бы дело было лишь в нём, Эд, может, просто остался бы в этом мире. По алхимии он скучает куда сильнее, чем когда-то по конечностям, но наука здесь по-своему интересна. Техника этого мира в некоторых аспектах продвинулась куда дальше, а в некоторых безнадёжно отстаёт - Уинри бы понравилось. Здесь даже есть не-Рой, правда, он не военный, а ненавидящий насилие поэт. 

Эд без понятия, как вернуться назад, не знает, что же придётся отдать, чем пожертвовать, чтобы вернуться в Аместрис, но он пообещал Рою вернуться и не собирается отказываться от своего обещания. Он изучает ракеты, моторы и химию, а когда устаёт настолько, что схемы плывут перед глазами, вспоминает о губах Роя, чтобы прийти в себя.

Его соулмейт ждёт. Врата забрали у него многое, но этого он им не отдаст.

~

Рой больше никогда не будет сомневаться в братьях Элриках, ведь вот он, Эдвард, стоит перед ним - выше, старше, с острой челюстью, одетый в коричневое пальто, но всё тот же Эд.

Портал в параллельный мир и их странные бомбы исчезли, а Эд остался здесь. Где-то позади Альфонс, обнимающий Уинри за талию, широко улыбается, но Мустанг думает лишь о том, что волосы Эда всё того же цвета, что и четыре года назад. Рой прокашливается и говорит:

\- Кажется, вам выдалось увлекательное путешествие.

\- Полковник, - отвечает Эд, склонив голову.

\- Уже генерал-лейтенант, - Рой не может пошевелиться, не может найти в себе сил сделать шаг вперёд - вдруг всё это окажется кошмарным сном? Если он проснётся в той снежной пустыне без Эдварда, то, скорее всего, действительно наложит на себя руки.

Широко ухмыляясь, Эд делает шаг вперёд, и, когда он касается руками его груди, Рой задерживает дыхание. Он снова чувствует Эдварда, тёплого, живого - он здесь.

\- Правда? - спрашивает тот, и глаза его горят весельем.

Рой очень осторожно кладёт свои руки поверх ладоней Эдварда и спрашивает:

\- Ты останешься здесь? Со мной?

Эд, посерьёзнев, кивает.

\- Да, - выдыхает он, становясь на носки. - Я не брошу тебя снова, обещаю.

И Рой целует его, ведь если он не сделает этого, то точно умрёт. Слышно, как вся его команда, а ещё Альфонс с Уинри, одобрительно кричат на фоне, но он может сосредоточиться лишь на живом Эде в своих руках.

Ожидание того стоило.


End file.
